


Longevity

by eudaemonix



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, One Shot, she/her Strange Klug, they/them Sig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: A casual conversation with serious questions.
Relationships: Possessed Klug & Sig, Strange Klug & Sig
Kudos: 13





	Longevity

“How long would we have lived?”

“...What?”

“When we were one thing. How long would we have lived?”

She looked dumbfounded at him, that was… a sudden question to say the least. Especially since just five, no, ten? Seconds ago they had been talking about how environmental factors influence the magic people naturally gravitate towards, now it’s this.

“What piqued your curiosity?”

“You’re dodging the question by asking a question,” Sig slumped over the table, scattering a pile of worksheets that they’d been working on. “You’re talking about people being born so I just started thinking about how people live and die, too. That’s all.” They looked expectantly at her for an answer with their head still resting upon the table. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. They always asked things at the strangest time, but she supposed she should be used to it by now.

“Well, let me think... maybe a few centuries? Longer than a human, at any rate. We certainly wouldn’t have lived as long as I’ve been sealed, if that’s going to be your follow up question.” Aya crossed her arms and looked at the ground, doing some quick logistics in her head as she thought more about it.

“Do sealed things always live forever like you,” Sig’s intonation barely changed as they asked. It was obviously a question, but the way they absentmindedly rolled a pencil gave her a different impression.

“...No, there’s a lot of instances where a seal isn’t strong enough to hold a soul. Many weaker sealed objects eventually start to decay.”

“What happens to the ones that decay?”

“They cease to exist.” Aya said bitterly. “The seal essentially consumes them as it decays, and their soul and essence rot away. It’s a terribly gruesome way to go.” She said this straightforwardly, though inside she was considering how terrified she was of that ever happening to the complex seals within the Record of Sealing. That said, it was a feat that the sigils showed no signs of decay or fading even to this day... Containing a powerful demon soul, even if it was only half, is impressive. She hated to admit that, but she wondered if she would have ever gotten along with the sorcerer who created it in the first place.

She noticed that Sig had gone strangely quiet, so she turned her head away from the floor and back to them. They seemed to be in a daze...or perhaps they were thinking very hard... ...or perhaps they were half-asleep. It really could have been any of those three.

“Will that happen to you?” They asked abruptly. “The decay thing.”

“...Probably not for a while, there’s nothing wrong with the Record of Sealing, and the fact that it’s maintained my soul for so long is impressive… Though, the same can’t really be said for my memories…”

Aya looked sadly at their worksheets, trying to remember what things were like before the sealing. She could remember very little at this point and much of it was faded, as if it was a photograph of something from a long, long, long time ago.

“Do you want to die?” Another blunt question. What was this, an interrogation? Granted, this one made her laugh.

“Pfft, if you weren’t you, I’d think you’re threatening me,” she started writing again on the worksheets. “Ultimately, yes, one day I’d like to... Being deprived of the ability to die is not natural. I scorn whoever thought this was funny.” She handed the worksheet to Sig, they still had work to get done, so she figured they might as well copy her answers.

“You sound old when you say that,” Sig jokingly remarked. They took the paper from her hands and started copying what she wrote.

“Tch- You know I’m really not that much older than you...!” her face flushed with embarrassment. It’s not like she could even remember everything that happened when she was sealed... She started to write more on the papers. Really…she offers to help both them and Klug with their assignment since she’s read about it, and instead she’s interrogated and mocked... really, the nerve of it all.

“I’m just kidding,” Sig apologized and smiled slightly. She was always so sensitive. “I think I get how you feel though, maybe thinking about it with bugs…” They started doodling a beetle on their worksheet. “It’d be nice if they lived longer, maybe even forever. But that would be sad too. I think their short lives are what make them special.” Aya smiled, as if understanding what they meant.

“Yes, quite... I don’t think it would be very nice if they lived forever.” She looked out at the flower garden that was across from their window. “Much like flowers, the beauty of life is that it ends…”

“You’re sounding old again.” Sig teased.

“Oh please, I’m allowed to be a little sentimental, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. Though I’m allowed to think it’s silly.”

“You were sounding silly with the bug comparison too...!” She grumbled as she handed them another worksheet. “Honestly, I can’t go a day without you or that wimpy four-eyes making fun of me for trying to enjoy myself.”

“I think it’s nice,” Sig said as they wrote more on the worksheets. “It’s nice that you enjoy yourself. And nice that you enjoy joking around with me and Glasses.” They placed the last paper to the side and looked out the window. “I think we finished everything while we were talking.”

“Well, that’s because I did most of the work…” Aya muttered.

“...You should take a break.”

“What?”

“A break. ...Glasses looks more tired when you’re around.”

Aya stifled her laughter, she guessed that her weary, lengthened existence had been affecting this body. “I will. Soon, anyway.”

“I probably can’t help much, but I’ll at least be your friend... for as long as it takes.” Sig smiled slightly at her, as big as they could smile.

Aya felt comforted by their smile and nodded. “Hopefully it won’t be too long... but for now, maybe I can make peace with my longevity.”

“...Why?”

“At the very least, I managed to meet you and the others. Just don’t tell Klug I said such a thing, he would never let me live it down.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. Anyway I wrote this in a frenzy after I went out on a walk. Hopefully I can get used to writing again soon... hope you liked this random thing \o/


End file.
